This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may lubricate camshaft lobes indirectly through oil leakage at cam bearings. This technique provides minimal control over where oil impacts the lobes and how much oil is provided to the lobes. As a result, the lobes may not be lubricated as desired at extreme operating conditions such as cold low speed operation. Other lobe lubrication methods may directly provide oil flow to the lobes with limited metering of the oil flow resulting in excessive oil flow to the lobes. This excessive oil flow may require additional oil pump capacity to maintain proper oil pressures in the engine, resulting in increased power loss.